Ishi Akiyama
Ishi Kimiko Akiyama is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the eldest daughter and child of Toshihiro and Kokone Akiyama. She will possess the abilities of Enhanced Senses, Oneiric Creation, Dematerialization and Terrain Manipulation. Appearance Ishi will have thick, dark brown hair throughout her life, even as a small infant. While she is a child, her hair will be cut at shoulder length, but she will later let it grow longer. She will have dark brown eyes and pale skin. She will be slender. Abilities Ishi's first ability will be Enhanced Senses. This ability will improve all five of her senses at all times. It will include more detailed sight and a greater ability to see in poor lighting, hearing noises at lower frequencies and at a wider range of pitch, tasting and smelling at lower concentrations, and sensing more detail through touch. However, each individual sense won't be as improved as in cases where only that sense is improved, e.g. enhanced hearing would give better hearing. It will give her much more precise and advanced senses, but therefore will also makes her more susceptible to being incapacitated by loud noises and bright lights. Her second ability will be Oneiric Creation. Using this ability, Ishi will be able to create any objects or beings from her dreams, no matter how complex or improbable. She will need only think of the object or being intensely while blinking, and it will begin existing in reality. If the object is realistic in appearance, then only she would be able to detect its origin, no one else. However, she will not be able to create anything she hasn't dreamed of. Her third ability will be Dematerialization. Ishi will be capable of dematerializing from one location to another. When she uses the ability, her body will be surrounded in sharp lines of blue light as she vanishes and then reappears in the place she is currently thinking about. She will have no maximum dematerializing distance. However, if she tries to use the ability too often in too short an amount of time it could become exhausted. Then, there would be an increased risk of her arriving at the wrong destination. Her final ability will be Terrain Manipulation. Ishi will be capable of altering the surrounding terrain, changing one form of land into another. For example, she could transform a desert into mountains, or woodland into grassland. Doing so will normally take a lot on concentration, unless she is endangered and her use of the ability is assisted by an adrenaline rush. She could also create geological events such as tremors and chasms. The larger the terrain she is trying to effect, the harder it will be for her, but it will be easy for her to control the size. She will also find it easier to manipulate natural landscapes rather than man-made ones. Additionally, she could alter her location using this ability, but will do so only rarely. She will prefer to travel using her dematerialization since she will find this easier. Family & Relationships *Mother - Kokone Akiyama *Father - Toshihiro Akiyama *Younger brothers - Kaito and Kosei Akiyama *Younger sister - Sayuri Akiyama History & Future Etymology Ishi is a Japanese name which means "rock or stone", a possible reference to her ability of terrain manipulation, and it suggests that she has a dependable and enduring character. It also means "live, last, remain" in Swahili. This name was chosen after her great-grandmother, Ishi Nakamura. Her middle name, Kimiko, was chosen after her maternal grandmother. It means "child without equal". Her surname is Japanese and means "autumn mountain". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters